One of Them
by NinjaCacti
Summary: Julia has just finished High school, and her and her friends are planning the best summer ever. However, shit happens. Sorry, I really suck at descriptions... ; ; This is rated T because I'm paranoid... Please R R :D


Julia sits tensed in her seat, watching the clock intently. In the background her teacher was droning on about something, but she wasn't listening. It was the last day of grade twelve! After the bell rang she was freed into the world, away from her dad and everyone else. The clocks ticks past three and the final bell rings. Bolting from her desk she grabs her backpack and dashes out the door, searching for her two best friends. While frantically searching a guy bumps into her. "Hey! Watch it Vampire Girl!" He yells and shoves her into the wall. She grunts at the impact then turns to hiss at him. She brushes her dark brown, almost black hair behind her ear and continues searching for her friends. She hated the name Vampire Girl, some stupid senior had called her that due to her pallor and dark hair the year she started high school. Granted she'd been called worse it was by far the most annoying one they came up with.

Eventually she finds them seated near the back of the quad. "Hey guys!" She yells towards them. They all look towards her and smile. "Hey girl! get over here so we can plan our summer!" Kate yells at her. Julia smiles and quickly walks towards them. "So what do you think we should do this year?" She asks, sliding next to Noah. Noah looked much like her: pale skin, Black hair. The only difference were their eyes- while his were dark brown Julia's were pale grey. "Well we were thinking of having a huge bea-" Kate starts enthusiastically. "Eww no." Julia complains "You know how much I hate the ocean..." "Oh right." Kate says, waving her hand "I forgot." "Hey, why don't we go to the fair?" Justin suggests, his eyes lighting up "Honey, you know I have work that night..." Kate whines "Oh right." Justin says sheepishly, moving to kiss her. Julia quickly looks away. She hated seeing public displays of affection. "Why don't we go camping." Noah says suddenly, looking up at the group. "We can pick a night that works for everyone." "That sounds fun!" Julia says brightly "Uhhh... I'd rather not..." Justin says quietly "Aww come on hon, it'll be fun!" Kate says "Yeah, and I'm sure Kate's willing to hold your hand if you get scared." Julia says sarcastically. Justin glares at her and she sticks her tongue out at him. "Come on Justin. everyone else wants to go." Noah reasons. "Fine." He says, finally giving up. He looks down at his phone and jumps up. "I have to go." He states "Text me the date!" He calls at Kate while running away.

Once he was gone Julia turned to Kate. "Sheesh, what's his problem?" She asks "Justin's just sensitive to his fears." Kate states "He's afraid of the forest?" Julia asks sarcastically. Kate just shrugs "I guess." she says before turning to Noah. "So, the date?" she asks "I can't go tomorrow or in three days due to work." Noah looks at her before saying "How 'bout two days from now?" he asks "Works for me!" Julia pipes up. "Yeah, sure. That'd be fine." Kate says. "Ok, I'll tell Justin. Oh! I have to go now! Bye guys!" she says before dashing for her car. "I guess I'd better be going to..." Julia says. "Here, I'll walk with you." Noah says, grabbing his skateboard which was leaned next to him. "Ok!" Julia says gleefully. They get up and walk towards the path through the forest that led to her home. "So have you applied for any university yet?" Julia asks "Yeah, I applied to N.A.T.E., and about a million others." He says, smiling a bit to himself. "I applied to N.A.T.E. as well. Only 'cause they have the best course for the diploma I want." she quickly adds the last part so he doesn't think she'd been stalking him. "What career did you want to get into?" he asks "I want to be a journalist, y'know for magazines and stuff." she replies. They talk some more the entire way down the trail, but Julia was certain they were being watched. She didn't turn to look though- afraid that Noah would think she's paranoid.

After awhile they got back to the road and the feeling stopped. Her house was just a little bit down the road so they raced to her door. "Hah! I win!" Noah shouted. "That's only 'cause you used your skateboard!" Julia says as she catches up "Anyways, you wanna stay for a bit and play call of duty?" "Sure, I have nothing else to do." he shrugs and heads into her house. She smiles and follows after him. She boots up her Xbox and runs the game. They try playing but the screen was tearing horribly and at times faded to complete static. "Looks like it's not working..." Julia says. "Yeah..." Noah replies , glancing out the window. "Looks like it's almost dark, I have to go..." he says hastily "See ya', oh and don't forget the camping date!" Julia smiles and waves. She heads up to her room on cloud nine. She stays awake and reads for a bit but got tired Fairley quick. She fell asleep, too elated to notice the movement outside her window.


End file.
